Superior
by REstricted-Access13
Summary: Snape has to deal with the most annoying female of all time. Mentally insane and an almost exact replica of Lily with pink hair and yellow eyes. Yeah, life is awesome. Just this girl is hiding more than just her background. SSxOC
1. Insolent Child

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling respectively owns all of the Harry Potter series. Blah, blah, blah. Cuz if I was the one who owned it... Sevvy would be with ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Muggles, muggles, muggles. Sounds like someone mixed gullible and the first letter of mule together. Despite their need to stay oblivious to the reality of their lives, they live to the fullest. At least... some do. Being a witch that works half the time around muggles and then half the time around other witches and wizards is outrageous. But when a Pureblood, considered mentally unstable witch lives her whole life without knowing a thing about magic gets out to the press. Well, you've got one moment in life where those witches and wizards come after you.<p>

It's weird, not knowing were you came from and how you can make objects levitate. I think that was maybe how Harry Potter felt when he first entered Hogwarts. I felt that way... still do actually. I'm a fun person to be around, I sing, I laugh, I dance. I'm **fun**. But when you're mentor turns out to be Snape... well, a person with a just a little bit of decency would hang themselves without a moments' hesitation. I don't have any decency.

So I annoy the life out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sevvy~" said man spins in a 180 to catch a glimpse of pink hair (think Nicki Minaj) before he's pushed forward into a wall. "You need to lighten up."<p>

"Get off."

"What's the magic word~?" I sing.

"_Stupify_," I let out a squeal and am flung backwards. "You annoy me." And he walks away with a flurry of black robes. I brush the tiny speck of dust off of my shoulder and skip to his side, without thinking he quickens his stride and I follow.

"I like this game!"

"Silence, insolent child."

"But I'm your age, wouldn't that make you a child too?"

"No, you just have the mental capacity of a 5 year-old," the fact that he called me young made it sound like a compliment.

"Thank you~!" he walks faster and turns sharply and I run into a wall. My hands feel up the wall, well if walls wear clothes. Said wall tenses.

"Stop."

"Oh, I didn't notice you stopped."

"I need to teach these fools, go to my desk and sit still for once in your pathetic excuse for a life," and with a quick shove and another argument I'm sitting in this small; dungeon like classroom. Snape moves with slow, graceful strides across and around the room; making an occasional stop to look at a frightened students' work. The candlelight was dim, so you had to strain to see things clearly, the windows had dark curtaining covering them, and the door let through only a small sliver of light. It would've looked more like a prison if the desks and the kids weren't in here.

Snape walks over to me and stops before me. I look up.

"Can I help you~?" If this man weren't like he is, he would've face palmed at me.

"I trust that you have the decency to grade these essay papers, Miss _Green_," he growled my name out in that monotone voice of his (Oh, shiver). "Or do I have to do the work myself?"

"I can do it!" I squeal and jump over his desk, making sure to give him one of my obnoxious winks from underneath my green glasses. He spins back to face the class once again and I stare down at the inch stack of papers below me and curse Snape for making me magic less.

_Flashback_

_ "Snape!" _

_ "What now?" he turns to me and I hop onto him, legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Get off." Wow, did he sound... was that? __**Embarrassment**__? I stared at his eyes for a second, wondering what he'd do if I leaned in just a little... "What do you think you're doing, Green?" I jumped off and bowed ridiculously low and apologized three million times. When I looked back up he was walking away. _

_ "Awww come __**on**__! You really aren't fun at all! Why are you like this? Why don't you ever smile?"_

_ "I lost the ability when I met you," the way he said that. So __**a-matter-a-factly **__without even looking at me. _

_ "That hurt." _

_ "I hope it did." _

_ "You're mean." _

_ "Okay," and he walked faster away from me. _

_ "What colour is your underwear, Snape?" he spun around and walked up to me at 100 MPH. He leaned so close to my face that I felt the heat of his breath on my neck. If he was annoyed with me or embarrassed, he didn't show anything at all. Those eyes, man... There like the emptiness that resembles the night sky on a clear night. Showing you the universe... but also how empty it is. _

_ "Why are you so annoying?" _

_ "Oh, I thought you were going to tell me to 'Go Google It'. You know that song? It's from my favorite Japanese band... I thi- HEY!" he pointed his wand straight at my face and whispered something and I felt... weak. "What did you do?" _

_ "You can't use your powers," and he walked away. He just walked away from me without any kind of- Oh it is on!_

_ "You come back here! Sevvy! I'm not finished with you!" _

_End Flashback_

So yes. No powers for asking Sevvy what's under his cloak. Though I don't think I deserved **so **much discipline! I mean, if he was embarrassed he could've just said so.

I looked down at the half inch of essays that was still left for me to grade. I dared a peek up at Snape. Still waltzing around the class. *phew* I waved my hand around in the air. His back was turned to me, but when he turned his annoyance showed.

"What do you want?"

"I have to pee," the whole class cracked up. Next thing I knew I was hexed into the girls' bathroom. That meanie. "Well, I wouldn't of minded walking but okay, Sevvy."

I did my business and walked back to the dungeons to Snape's class. When I opened the door he was sitting at his desk with an expectant look.

"It's about time, you took 20 minutes."

"Would you like to know what happened?"

"No~"

"Well, I'll tell you anyway, since you got me started on the subject," I watched as he raised his left hand and massaged his left temple. His obsidian hair looked ruffled instead of straight, flailing out in separate directions. His eyes dark pools of ink, currently hidden by his eyelids. For a moment I was entranced by him, so many thought of his so... **weird**, he looked amazing though. _'Woah, what was that Scorpion, did you just call him mildly attractive?' _So... I have an attraction is that so bad?

His eyes met mine and he motioned a hand.

"Oh! Right, so when you hexed me into the bathroom I was like _'what the ding dong, Sevvy? You just hexed me out of a bathroom_, so I sat there in the bathroom contemplating on how and in which bathroom I'd do my business-" cue his irritated face. He actually looks good when he's annoyed... "Any-who... When I was doing my business I had a flash of when I was still living in the muggle world." This sparked his interest and he leaned a bit forward to hear me better. "It was on my 28 birthday 3 years ago, I remembered how I had wished for friends to celebrate with me! And then I met you and Dumbledore! I was so happy!"

"You never said anything about it being your birthday, Natasha." H-he used my name. Why did he use my name?

"Well, it was kind of a thing I'd usually keep to myself... you know?"

"You were born on Halloween?"

"Yep, I kept it to myself because I wanted to think of it as a present having you and Dumbledore come visit me and take me back to Hogwarts... It was my own little birthday present to myself!" I hugged myself and looked up at Snape, his facial expression softened a fraction and he seemed to be in deep thought about something. He then let his ink black orbs meet mine.

"That means you're birthday is today?"

"Yes, hehe, this is so different for me. For someone to know," he rummaged through his desk looking for something. He found it and through it to me. I caught it and looked down, it was a necklace. With a small potions bottle with a onyx gem in the middle. "Oh, Severus!"

"Hmm, this won't happen often."

"I love it~" hearts floated out of my eyes and I launched over his desk and tackle hugged him.

"Get off," he sounded flustered at the sudden contact, and awkward too, his arms hung loosely by his sides. He pushed me back, reached for the necklace in my hands and curved it around the back of my neck, making sure to avoid and skin-to-skin contact. I watched his face as he did this, I saw a sudden glint in his eyes, something really nice that made me all warm and bubbly. I then noticed our position.

He was sitting in his office chair and I was straddling his hips. He pushed me off and away from him and continued to work on a pile of essays on his desk.

"You can leave now, I don't need your help right now, Miss Green." Back to formalities. I guess that's Snape, right? "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sevvy... And... Thanks." I closed the large dungeon doors behind me and let out a giddy sigh. "Ohmigosh! I love this necklace!" and I skipped my way back to the teachers' quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter... Complete. Snape loves me, he just won't admit it... :D *dodges text book*<strong>

**So you're all wondering... Why is this chick so... Un-Snape like? Well, she was in Azkaban for, like, 6 years... She's a schizophrenic and she lived in muggle society for 20 years thinking she was muggle too. She's the daughter of a famous which, who was to be a Dark Which at some point. Her name was Scorpianus and her symbol was a *duh* Scorpion. So yeah... Anyway, after 6 years of being wrongly accused as being a dark which she returns to her home to find who? Dumbledore and Severus of course! They bring her back to learn about potions so that Snape can have the DADA! I know, I'm too nice, huh?**


	2. Completely Immoral

****Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling respectively owns all of the Harry Potter series. Blah, blah, blah. Cuz if I was the one who owned it... Sevvy would be with ME.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Slytherin is known for it's rather pompous mark on Hogwarts' student body. Well, they've got a nice side~ At least some of them do, I've gotten to know Draco Malfoy really well. He's like a brother now! He's really actually envious of Potter, I think that's how it rolls.<p>

"And you see, I think Potter is going to fail the class. What do you think~ Crabbe? Goyle?" the two larger that life brothers looked from Draco to me to Draco again. "Oh, forget it. What do **you **think, Natasha?"

"I don't know, he has been doing exceptionally well in Potions, considering the Professor's current need to pummel the poor boy in his sleep. But I suppose that Snape is amazed in his own way."

"Yeah right," Crabbe muttered and Goyle let's out an agreeing grunt.

"What?" Draco sets his glass of tea down on the Slytherin common room table and sighs.

"Well, we've been noticing... Well, scratch that. **I've **been noticing that you can wrench out more emotions from Snape then even the headmaster can."

"Haha, that's what you think, Malfoy. But Snape is a solid rock wall, no matter how many times you spray paint it it almost always washed off in the rain-" the boys didn't seem to get my analogy. "Alright, look at it this way. Snape is like the maze outside in the garden. His brain... and emotions, are the centre. But there are curses and charms all around to make it seem like you're going in circles and give up.

"So when you do give up, he just hexes you out of the maze until the next time you try again." Malfoy looked happy with this analogy but the twin brothers on either side of him looked as confused as ever. "Never mind."

"I believe that was an... interesting description, Miss Green," my head whipped around. Severus was leaned casually against the common room entrance looking as annoyed as ever. "If you haven't already noticed, the school is leaving for a field trip to Hogsmeade for the Halloween ball."

"Draco, what are you going as~?" I ignored Snape and questioned Draco; not without receiving an i'll-kill-you-right-here-right-now look from Snape. Draco shrugged.

"Maybe a vampire this year... What about you?"

"I'm going as SNAPE!" cue face palm.

"You insolent little wench!" he was about to hex me when Draco shouted a loud 'look over there~', ha, when saying untrue things can get you out of being tongueless for the rest of your life.

"Well, Sevvy, I gotta go~" I ran out of the common room at the speed of a bullet. He's not catching me today, maybe at Hogsmeade, when I'm most vulnerable drinking me a nice butter beer... Mmmm.

"You're going to apologize, Miss Green." Again with the straining the last name, this guy needs to loosen up! I thought green was his colour? "Or I'll make you down this potion until you do..."

"Hmmm, it's the bitter kind isn't it? Well then... Severus-" I got on one knee in front of him and took his hand. The skin of his nose scrunched up and his eyes widened. "You're facial expression is priceless~ Hahaahah, ahem. Severus Tobias Snape..." he flinched when I said his full name. "I, Natasha Scorpius Kimiko Green, am truly... with all of my wittle red heart, am sorry."

"Get up."

"Why?"

"Students are staring," my eyes shifted to the few kids in the hallway, who looked like the wanted to pee their pants when Snape shifted his darkened gaze to them. "Get back to your dorms."

"Oh, don't be so mean!" I squeaked when he walked away from my ranting form. "Am I forgiven?"

"You- Yes..." I stopped walking. Hold on, Snape never paused in mid sentence to change. Wow, I hit him hard this time. "Get dressed, we're going to Hogsmeade."

"Together?"

"Yes, Green, now go~!" I giggled childishly and made my way back to my room for my cloak, when I retrieved it I was running to get Snape I ran into Harry Potter. He grinned at me and I high five him.

"I'll see you at Hogsmeade!" I yelled and ran into a black clothed wall. "Ahhh, Severus, I didn't see you there!"

"Obviously," he drew the word out and I flinched in place. "What were you saying to _Potter_?" he spat out the last name of my 4th year friend.

"Nothing, I said I'd see him at Hogsmeade... Sheesh, Sevvy! Are you **jealous**?" Snape turned an almost unnoticeable shade of red and pushed me out of the door of the large school of Hogwarts.

"Be quiet will you? I've never seen you so... annoying!"

"This is how I roll... Well, hey! HARRY!" I screamed and ran for him, making sure to punt Draco out of the way. Pink hair flying behind me, my eyes wide with excitement when I jumped on the teen, he let out an surprised grunt as I ruffled his hair. Cho Chang gave me an unamused glare and walked past us with vigor. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at her back. I jumped off of Harry and hugged him, when I pulled away I sensed a presence right behind me.

"H-hello Professor," Hermione stuttered and Ron looked ready to faint and I grinned wildly before spinning on my heel and grabbing Snape's hand (much to his dismay). I skipped away with Snape trying to catch up at a walking speed (let's say I was dragging him).

"See you Harry!"

"Bye, Natasha!" he yelled and waved behind me. Snape pulled me back hard and spun me around.

"Must you drag me?"

"Is there a problem? I thought you liked it when I hold your hand?"

"Someday I'll hex you to the moon and back," he grumbled, I acted like I didn't hear him and skipped to The Three Broomsticks and burst through the door, letting in the unnaturally hot autumn air.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi Natasha!" you see unlike Snape, everyone loves my presence! I ran over to a chipped booth and sat down, patting the seat next to me and motioned Snape over with a tanned hand. He sat down with a scowl, making sure to glare at the side of my head as I ordered two Fire Whiskies. When they arrived he gave me an amused smirk when I stared at the intoxicating drink.

"Unable to drink, Miss Green?" he was holding back a chuckle now; I shrugged, grabbed the shot glass and downed it with one gulp. Snape's jaw seemed to unhinge itself in disbelief.

"What?"

"Ugh..." he downed his own Whiskey and turned his face from me.

"So, we're here in Hogsmeade... What are we going to do?"

"Go shopping." Alright, if it was possible I swore he let out an inaudible grunt of laughter when he said shopping. I mean it was extremely interesting to see Snape... _shopping_. Haha! "Starting with decorations."

"For wha- Oh." He pointed to the large levitating poster of the Halloween ball. I smirked and turned to Severus. "Sevvy! Would you like to come with me?"

"We're forced to, we have visitors from the other schools," he was smiling a bit, maybe reminiscing about something, then it disappeared; as if reading my mind he whispered. "If you dress up as me, I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't~" I nudged his arm and downed another Fire Whiskey and turned to him with a small smile. Watching the way his lips twitched upwards and the skin at the corners of his eyes formed small crow feet.

"Yeah, I wouldn't," he stood and walked away from my booth and out the door. He looked back once and took a satchel out of his pocket and through it to me. "Drinks on me." And the door closed when I caught the satchel of money.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two, good so far? Snape... NICE? I know right? I'm crazy, but what's the world without the crazy?<strong>


	3. The Halloween Dance

******Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling respectively owns all of the Harry Potter series. Blah, blah, blah. Cuz if I was the one who owned it... Sevvy would be with ME.******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>Halloween. Though I've never had a thing for dressing up as someone entirely different than me, I think I was going to enjoy it. There were, after all, going to be two balls. The Halloween Ball and the Yule Ball later on Christmas. The infamous Natasha Green (me) was currently bent over Snape's desk trying to pry his cloak off of him.<p>

"Please~Come on Snape! I can't complete the look without your cloak! I need it!" he waved a hand and I was thrown into a random class desk with an irritated huff from him. "Please!"

"No."

"Come on..."

"What would I get in return?" I had to think hard now... Hmmm, what to do... Aha! Got it!

"I'll give you a kiss at the end of the ball!" he let out a loud choking noise and set down his quill with a loud clank. His dark eyes shot up to mine and I smirked when I saw the slightest blush on his face. "I know you'd want me to!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" he spluttered, I jumped off of the desk I was sitting on and ran to his desk.

"Don't you like me, Sevvy?" I asked, I was actually curious...

"No! I- Fine!" he shrugged out of his cloak and handed it to me. "On one condition!"

"Yes?"

"Don't spill anything on it!"

"No kiss?"

"GET OUT!" I ran out of the classroom grinning and giggling, all the while holding his cloak up to my nose. He smelled like mint and something... wild. Like he was out in the forest from dusk till dawn! Mmm, he does smell like a man.

I ran into my room and pulled the cloak on and cast a spell onto my hair to turn it from long pink to short black and slightly wavy. I spun around and grinned.

"Looking good, Miss Green." I tried my best to imitate his voice but failed. "Haha, I'd say the Gothic black look looks good on both of us!" I ran out of my room and down the hall.

"Professor?"

"HARRY!"

"Wha- Ack!" I tackled him and he fell to the floor. He looked horrified. "Natasha...?"

"20 points for Gryffindor for getting the question right!" I yell and laugh hysterically holding my stomach as he scrambles off of the floor and dusting off his... "Are you a vampire?"

"Yeah, and you're Snape?"

"How do I look?"

"Horrifying, now give me back my cloak if you're going to give reckless students like Potter and the rest of the dunderheads meaningless points for their house," I spun on my heel and noticed two things. Snape wasn't as scary without his cape and he was a foot taller than me! "And quit with your prattling so we can get this ball over with." He began to walk away.

"Snape!" he turned in mid stride.

"What?"

"I look good~" he huffed and walked away, I skipped next to him. "Don't I make a great you?"

"Maybe if you didn't have a 36C cup size," I could hear the smirk in his voice as he smirked at me in the darkness of the hallways. I blushed and looked down, I might've forgotten how tight his dress shirts were... tehehe. Wait a second!

"How do you know my cup size?"

"You left your bra in my guest room when you came to visit," I think I just died of embarrassment. If that didn't make it bad enough, Snape flicked his hand and I was in a Japanese styled salmon coloured kimono like dress. It had a white base,a flared edge and a salmon red trail. "There, better, now my cloak."

"I wanna wear it too," we walked down the main hall stairs and everything went silent. "Hey everyone!" no one answered. "Well? What are you waiting for, the Rolling Stones? Dance people!" they all ran into the main hall with grins on their faces. Some of the girls talking gossip. Snape offered me his arm like a gentlemen and walked me over to Dumbledore and Minerva. I waved and Dumbledore's gaze traveled to Severus's and I's arms latched together, Minerva noticed as well. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind the half-moon spectacles. I turned on my heel and watched as the Champions walked into the main hall with their dates in tow. I smiled and waved at Harry, he waved back earning me a quick nudge in the side with Snape's elbow. Dumbledore stepped up to the 'throne' as Harry and I liked to call it and announced the occasion.

"As tradition, the champions are allowed to dance to the first song. Then as we progress other students and their dates may enter the dance. Enjoy!" he stepped down from the throne and watched as Harry and the rest of the TriWizard champions danced gracefully across the hall. Flowery dresses spun round and round, making it look like a fairytale. No to mention the darkness and floating pumpkin affect the ceiling gave on, everyone looked happy and Snape was just radiating 'I am irritated' beside me. Every time a student joined the Champions everyone clapped and Snape did as well. I got an idea as I watched Hagrid and Madame Maxime walk onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance, Severus!" I squealed and grabbed his hand dragging him onto the dance floor. "You know how to dance right?"

"The waltz."

"Oh, fancy fancy, Snape he is." I danced around the room with him, giggling at the people on the sidelines that stared at us. Snape **seemed **to be enjoying himself. I mean... he was dancing with me and not purposefully stepping on my feet. Dumbledore and Minerva danced onto the floor as well. Everyone was dressed up too, some were a little more obvious than others, Snape was... Snape and I was the Japanese princess I always wanted to be. I smiled up at him as the song ended and it was a slower dance. I leaned my head against his chest, making him tense up slightly before looking down at the top of my head.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself, which you should too," I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around his waist. "I really like this side to you, Severus."

"What? It's just dancing," he seemed to be in thought as he looked over my shoulder at the Hogwarts's orchestra. I sighed, he was such a hard head when he wanted to be, always changing the subject.

"No, you and I dancing reminds of the things I couldn't do when I was younger. Like this, and running to school, and doing all those fun things... Ya' know?" he looked down again at me and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"You... remind me of Lily..." I pulled away from him and dragged him to the side of the main hall, Albus and Minerva stared. "With your need to know... and your doe like... eyes... just-" he raised my head with one finger under my chin. "There yellow."

"Severus...?"

"I miss her, Scorpius."

"I miss her too," and I leaned forward and kissed him. Really, I don't know what came over me. His eyes just looked so lonely for that moment and I really wanted to, he didn't push me away either. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me gently. Ever since I'd met him I wanted to do this, he needed someone and I was tired of him slinking his head around in the past. I pulled away from his lips and stared him straight in the eyes. They were half closed but he wasn't crying, he was smiling.

"Thank you." And he turned and walked away, forgetting I still had his cloak on too, but I didn't mind, and neither did he.

* * *

><p><strong>Romance! I know~ Finally! :D<strong>


	4. Death in ShapeUps

****Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling respectively owns all of the Harry Potter series. Blah, blah, blah. Cuz if I was the one who owned it... Sevvy would be with ME.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the Halloween Dance, and as expected... Snape was not the kiss and ditch kind of guy. Which I was grateful for. I sat down on the front of his desk and looked at the top of his head as he graded his papers. Nothing really changed significantly, but he was nicer to me and gave me my ability to use magic again.<p>

"Snape?"

"Yes?" he didn't look up from his work and dipped his quill in his ink, he began to write again. I leaned over his pile of empty cauldrons and looked at the pile of papers he was looking at.

"When can I go see Harry?" he finally looked up and glared at the door behind me, as if expecting him to walk through.

"If it was up to me, never."

"Why NOT?"

"Because..." he paused and looked me straight in the eye. Making sure to look at the door one more time. "I don't like Potter."

"I know."

"So why did you ask?" he went back to his work, disconnecting eye contact and leaving confused again. "Natasha, if you must know, I've dealt with a Potter before. I don't need another."

"Huh- Oh..." he was afraid like he was with James, afraid that the same thing with Lily would happen to me. That I'd leave him for Harry. "Sevvy~ You don't need to worry! I'll stay with you forever."

"What are you blubbering about?" I blushed, maybe I was wrong? "I'm in need of none of your assistance, Natasha, and today I have an errand to run for Dumbledore."

"Oh, you don't need help?" his eyes shot to mine and I saw a flash of sympathy.

"It's too dangerous."

"Oh." I jumped off of his desk and made my way for the door. I turned and looked at him again. "Goodnight Sever-" he appeared before me and caught my lips in a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Scorpius." I blushed and walked out the door. I didn't think that he would do that, I usually thought that he'd just say goodnight. Wow, maybe he does like me as much as I like him. A girl can dream right?

The Slytherin common room was silent, except for a few whispers as the girls gossiped in the corner. Draco was asleep and Crabbe and Goyle were no where to be seen. I was about to sit on him when one of the girls yelled at me.

"Since when were Professor Snape and you dating?" her friends were glowering at me. I shrugged and made my way over to them.

"Where did you hear that?" She batted her eyelashes in an annoying manner and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard from my friend, she never lies." I laughed wildly, making her and her buddies cringe. I leaned extra close and sniffed her hair.

"First off, go take a shower, I can still smell your boyfriend's cologne of your hair. Second, your friend was lying. Third, why is it of your concern?" she flushed red, humphed, and dragged herself and her friends away to the girl dormitories. I turned and went to Draco, who was still asleep on the green and silver couch.

"Come on Draco, we need to talk," he moaned in his sleep and turned on his head away from me and smacked my nudging hand. The door suddenly slammed open and I jumped into the air and onto Draco. Pansy and her group stood there, eyes wide and chest heaving.

"Cederic Diggory is dead!" my eyes flooded with tears and Draco shoved me off of his lap. Pansy raised a hand to stop him. "Voldemort is back too." I fainted at the mention of my step-father's name.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be on much because of school and homework. So wish me luck! Grrr, Snape shouldn't give so much homework, but I guess I get away with it when I go for extra credit... if you know what I mean... ;)<strong>


	5. Forgiveness is Unlikely

****Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling respectively owns all of the Harry Potter series. Blah, blah, blah. Cuz if I was the one who owned it... Sevvy would be with ME.****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

**Forgiveness**** is Unlikely**

* * *

><p>No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get his name out of my head. I'd forgotten him, I wanted to have forgotten him. But his snake eyes and face never left the mark that had been burned into my memory and heart. I wanted to kill him, I wanted him dead for what he did to James, Lily, me... <strong>Severus<strong>. Voldemort could never be forgiven. Absolutely not.

"Miss Green?" Dumbledore's wise voice echoed out of his office as I strolled down the hallway. "Miss Green? Is that you?"

"Yes, Albus?" Due to the fact that today and probably the rest of the year was to be a depressing stage for Hogwarts, I'd resorted to staying quiet and secluded. It was harsh, but I see why Severus enjoyed it more than the latter of being around people all the time.

"Please, come in and have some tea, what would you like?"

"Jasmine would be nice, thank you," my lips curved into a crooked smile as my yellow eyes met the beady black ones of Dumbledore's Phoenix. A beauty she was, a real one too.

"Now tell me your troubles," he handed me the glass of tea and I gulped it down, ignoring the painful sting that egged my tear ducts. And the truth seemed to flood out of my mouth. I couldn't stop, Albus was a kind soul, I trusted him since we'd first met. He and Severus didn't see me as a demon from some other area of the planet, they saw me for what I was. A women, a being... When the truth rushed out he nodded and nodded. "I believe I know how you feel, the Dark Lord has indeed returned. And now is the time to take action."

"I want to be there."

"Pardon?" I clenched my fists, glaring down into my lap.

"I want to be there..." I looked up, tears trailing down my cheeks as my mascara ran. "I want to be there when he DIES!" I screamed, Albus didn't flinch away, but smiled and shushed me.

"I know you do, but even after all the things he's done and will do. I don't think you're ready to watch your step-father die," I looked up at him, his eyes twinkled over the half-moon spectacles. "Tom was a caring being at some point, but he was corrupted. By watching his own parents die before his eyes. He didn't want it to happen again, so he wanted power. The last thing he wants is for you to be there when he dies."

"I don't **care **what Marvolo wants!" Albus laughed at my outburst. It wasn't a happy laugh though.

"I believe you do, you just don't know it yet... Ahhh! Severus, come, join us. We're just having tea."

"You asked for me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, have you brought forth what I was looking for?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore stood and looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Miss Green, but I believe that this is your time to go now~ Goodnight!" he pushed me out the door, but not before Severus gave my hand a quick squeeze as I walked by, I looked back at him. He looked so tired, his hair was settled in unruly waves framing his pale face. I sighed, I really needed to find out what was going on here. In the meantime.

"Ron!" the red-head Weasley spun around to meet me. "I need a favor!"

"What?"

"Get Harry, we need to talk," I spun away and took the main hall stairs two at a time, making to jump the last two steps and running down the hallways. I nearly ran into Minerva.

"Hello, Miss Gre- Oh my! Is that Professor Snape's cloak?"

"Yes, Minerva, but please. I have somewhere to be~" I gently (whatever!) pushed her out of the way. She gave me a look and then walked away with a bit of an annoyed aura, I ignored her and continued my brisk stride to the main hall. Hopefully, Harry would be there for Apparition classes. (if I'm lucky (which I'm not)) But to my happiness, Harry was there, looking as glum and gloomy as everyone else. Even the Weasley twins looked creepy pale. I ran over to Professor Twycross, who was looking over Ron's progress, he looked up at me and waved. I looked him straight in the eye. "I need to speak to Mr. Potter." He seemed surprised by my change in personality. Harry's eyes met mine and he looked almost reluctant to come with me, I dragged him off anyway.

"Natasha? What's wrong?"

"You saw Voldemort?" he shot me a look and began to drag me to a more remote area.

"Yes, and why would that concern you right now? He's in his weakest state right now," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Weak or not, he is a threat, and he has more secrets that he cares to mention," his green eyes widened and he leaned closer. The look in his eyes was a mixture of fear, confusion, and amazement; probably because he wasn't expecting his Potion Professor's assistant to know anything more about Voldemort than anyone else did.

"What do you know that he hasn't cared to mention?" I sighed, I always wished that this day would never come.

"Voldemort is my..." I couldn't bring the words to my mouth. "He's my-"

"I believe that is enough, Miss Green," I gasped and spun around to meet Snape's chest. Harry looked annoyed by the interruption. "It is past curfew Potter, even if you **are **in mourning..."

"Sorry, **Professor**." Harry growled out the word, spun on his heel, and left Snape and I alone.

"I heard."

"What?"

"You're relationship with the Dark Lord," I glared and turned my chin away from him, meeting his eyes would make me putty at his feet. "But the last thing you need to do is go and tell Potter anything. He'll take it the wrong way, tell his _friends_ and turn on you."

"Why would you care? I mean, you're protecting him, shouldn't you be turning on me too?" Severus took my chin his hand and made me look at him, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Because..." Snape was at a loss for words.

"Because what?"

"I can't lose you." My head spun at the mere thought of what those four words meant. "Natasha..." I met his eyes again and they were closed. His lips were pursed in a taught line. "I love you."

"Wha-?"

"Please forgive me."

"For what?"

"For doing this." and with a snap of his fingers I was locked in the Chamber of Secrets.

"SEVERUS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my... Suspenseful. Makes your heart ache. He really does care for his annoying female apprentice. <strong>


End file.
